Life in Forks
by AmyyBiggarr
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to stay with her dad and step mother Sue and brother and sister Leah and Seth. but when Bella goes to school Alice and Rose don't know her but Jasper and Emmett do. Bella has a past and is not ready to tell the Cullen's and Hale
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Means

Bella's POV

I looked out the window of the plane. I was leaving the lovely warm Arizona for Wet and Green Forks in Washington DC. I had just left my mad mother and her husband Phil. When I was 6 my mother and father got a divorce and I had lived with my mother for 12 years of my life only seeing my father Charlie for 2 weeks in the summed holidays. But now I was moving to Forks to live with my Father and my step mother Sue and her Kids Seth and Leah. I had met them at the wedding last year. Seth had a little crush on me but Leah was like my best friend in the world. I was sitting on this small plane on my way to Forks to live a new life with my Father and my new family.

I was getting my Red Ferrari and my husky Tina shipped to Forks curtsy of Phil. I loved to take her out for a run in the morning. My mother and Phil had got me the car and Tina for my sweet sixteen. They had got her because I was a runner and it would build up my speed to run with her for miles in the morning. I had won lots of competitions at the school back home like running ,swimming ,dancing ,skating and skate boarding. The Skate boarding was fun I had won the biggest competitions with my Skate Boarding.

I looked out my window and saw that I was getting close to Seattle and then the plane went don for the end of the flight. When we got to the ground I saw Charlie wighting for me. "Bella"

"Dad how have you been"

"Great how about you"

"Happy did my car and Tina get here"

"Yep they are at home with Sue and the Kids" I would be going to Forks high school and so is Seth. But Leah is now in her first year in Collage. I would be in my second last year in school and the I would be going off to New York Music Academy. I was one of the most talented students at my last school.

We got to the drizzly town of Forks. Oh look it's raining. I said to my self, the I saw a new house and Charlie pulled in and I gasped it was huge. "Charlie you moved"

"Yes" he smiled and I got out and then Tina bounded out and liked my face to death. "Tina it's good to see you to" I said with a laugh and she barked. "Hey Bella come here I have a present for you"

"Coming" I said and ran round back to see a huge swimming pool, Ice rink, running stadium and a Skate park "Dad where did you get the money"

"I am not telling it was a home coming gift"

"Oh I am the happiest person alive" then I walked in the house and saw the rest of the family and then I greeted them and walked in and saw a huge T.V hanging on the wall of the living room. Ah this was going to be the best place to stay ever. "Dad Sue you are the best Family Eva" I said out loud and there was a laugh "hey shopping buddy how you been"

"Great you and when can we go shopping I need new cloths"

"well there are cloths up stairs for you because me and my friend Alice went and got you them"

"Thank you"

"OH Alice is in the same year as you and I will get her to come see you"

"No it's ok I will see her at school" I smiled and walked up the stairs and then I saw a large room door with my name on it. I walked up to the double doors and then they opened to show. A large light blue room with a kind sized bed and a balcony. I screamed and the I was on the floor and saw Tina on top of me.

"Tina get off me and we can go for a run" I said and then got changed. I walked out and saw Leah on my bed rubbing Tina's tummy. "What's up" I said

"Nothing I was just coming to say that you will be starting school tomorrow and to ask if I could dress you"

"Go ahead" I said and ran off and slid down the banister and saw a blond haired man and a brown haired woman looking at me "Hey my name is Bella Swan"

"Hello my name is Carlisle Culled and this is my wife Esme Culled we live next door"

"Well I need to take Tina a walk to if you will excuse me I will see you later" I said with a smile

"Goodbye Bella"

"Bye" I said and ran off and the went on a small but lone 6 mile run with Tina.

When I got back it was six at night and I saw Charlie and Sue I the Kitchen making dinner. I smiled and went and had a shower and got dressed. I had dinner with the family and then saw a large knife and then it swooped down and I caught it just in time just before it chopped of Sue's head. After dinner I go up and said good night to them and went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School

Bella's POV

I got up at 5 in the morning to take Tina out for her walk. When I got back it was round about 7 o'clock so that gave me about an hour and half to get ready and get to school. Classes here started at 9 o'clock and stopped at half 3 in the after noon. The I went for a shower and got out and saw my cloths and I was a pair of Black skinnies and a purple halter neck with a black leather bombers jacket. She had set out high heels but I picked up my black converse. I walked out side it was 8 o'clock I had my flute with me and I had my Skate board. I put it in my car and go in then Seth came out and asked if he could get a lift to school. He was my little bro why would I not give him a lift. He hopped in and I smiled and directed me to the school and then I saw a silver Volvo. It was ok but it was not a good as my car I was getting a Vanquish for my Birthday in midnight blue. Then I saw a tall tanned boy who was my age I stepped out the car and grabbed my skate board and rode it into school and to the mine office saw a small pixie girl with a tall blond boy asking for my time table "Excuse me but who are you and what do you want with my new time table" I asked

"Bella Swan"

"Yep the one and only"

"oh my name is Alice and this is Jasper"

"OH Alice you are friends with my sister Leah"

"Yep thats me" Alice the pixie said "Ok here is you time table miss Swan"

"Thank you Mrs Cope" I said and Alice pushed me out side I stepped on my Skate Board then did some moved to warm up"

"OMG you are Isabella Swan the Skate Boarding Champ"A voice said from Behind me

"Yeah that's me"

"Oh can you teach me some moves" Alice said "oh and this is my brother Emmett and His girlfriend Rosalie"

"Hey my name is Bella Swan and I need to go get something out my car" I picked up my board and ran to my car at top speed and took out my Flute and put my Skate Board in the car. "Hey if you want you can come to my house after school and I will show you what I can do on on the Skate Board and bring a swim suit I have a pool"

"How"

"I was in the Olympics I got a bronze for swimming"

"OMG you are the coolest person I know"

"Thanks are you coming to my house to night"

"Yeah" the said and i said bye and walked to my first class. It was English "Hi Sir would it be ok if you sigh this I am new here"

"Yes thank you and can you tell the class about you"

"OK"

"Class we have a new student to day and she is going to tell us about her self"

"Thank you Sir, hello my name is Bella Swan and I love sports. I do running with my dog and Ice hockey in my Ice rink. I have an Olympic bronze medal and am the worlds best Skate boarder in America and thats me" I said and looked up to see the class and teacher looking at me like I was stupid. "where do I sit"

"Over by Emmett" I smiled and looked up and Saw Emmett smiling at me. I sat down quickly and quietly.

English and my other three subjects past in a blur and then it was lunch. Was going to talk to Seth when Alice and Rose grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to a table in the corner of the hall "Bella bear nice to see you" none other than Emmett said.

"Hey count Emula"

"cool I got a nick name"

"oh no" Alice, Jasper and Rosalie said together

"what"

"last time I gave him a nick name he was screaming it all day and that went on for a year."

"sorry guys did not mean any trouble, hey Emula stop it or you don't get to my house" he sat up and stopped what he was doing. I laughed alone with the others and then I saw a pair of green eyes look at me from another table "Hey Alice who is he"

"He is my twin brother Edward."

"Can I ask what is your last name's"

"Well mines Emmett's and Edward's is Cullen and Jasper and Rose last name is Hale they are twins"

"Cool do yous wanna go shopping on Saturday I need new clothes and I think Leah wants to go" Alice and Rose jumped up and hugged me so tight that I was wheezing for air "Oh thank you" they said

"I need to got see Seth I will be back in a moment" I walked over to Seth's table and it held also Edward Cullen. "Hey Seth Can I get Leah's mobile number please, and some friends are coming over after school to use my sports facilities, like the pool and Skate park"

"Yeah can I invite some people"

"Fine"

"Hey Edward do you wanna come over to hang with me and my sister at her Skate park"

"Sure why not I need some fun"

"Sure Can't wight Seth Number please" I said and he took my I phone and touched the number in. "Thank you" I said with a smile and walked away. I saw some one follow me and turned and saw Edward. "Bella hey look I was wondering if you wanna go out with me"

"Nice try but I don't know you so I can do this" then I punched him "theres your answer I can make it clearer but Oh well" I Head Emmett's Booming laughter. "Bella what was that for"

"He asked me out" the bell then rang I said good bye to my friends and walked to my last two classes. By the end of school every body in the school knew me as the Skater chick. Thanks to Emmett.

I walked out of the school to my car and saw Seth and Edward at my car. Alice and Rose were next to me. "Bella calm he is just the hottest person in school but who cares" then a bunch of girls came running up to him "scratch that I mean who out of us cares about Edward"

"Not me" Rose and I said at the same time. Alice and Rose stepped into there cars and Seth got in mines then Edward turned to me and said "hello Princess"

"Hello pin head"

"Sorry was I not making my self clear fat ass"

"Well for one I do not have a fat ass and you are the biggest twit I have ever met in my life." I stepped in the car and drove off to my house. When I got out I saw a Jeep and a Volvo.

I walked out back to get knocked down by Tina. "hello Tina how are you" she barked

"hey guys what do you think"

"Bella you are my new Lil sis"

"cool Em."

"well I think it's cool to but can I have a go on the skate park please" Jasper said

"Yeah I can get 6 plus my board we should be off in 10 mins" I smiled and walked over to my shed that my boards were Kept in. I opened the door and saw that Leah was in there with a boy "Leah what are you doing with my board" I screamed and she looked at me "Bella oh the boards look I am.."

"Save it just get out I will talk to you later" I said calmly and she got out and I got my boards and walked back to the Skate park "here you go" I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Skate board

Bella's POV

"Em I will give you my good board be careful"

"Yes Bella" I smiled and walked off to the park and went up and did and Olly and a 360 and the fox trot which was my winning move "Hey Bella when is your next competition" Jasper said

"6 weeks away and I can get back stage passes and tickets"

"Yeah Bella" Emmett said when I had finished. I laughed and finished and then Saw Edward looking at me. I shrugged and walked to the swimming pool I put my long swimming costume on and went to the highest diving board and jumped in and there was a small splash. There was a whistle from Edward. I glared at him and he gave me a smile. Oh let the war begin.

When Sue came out to tell me to take Tina a walk I said bye to my friends and went in and got changed into a running bra and tracksuit trousers. "Tina come for walkies" she bounced up to me and then we left. The I saw non other that Edward Cullen in a tracksuit "Cullen" I said and ran past him but Tina sat there growling "Tina now" I said and she came. I sighed and ran on and Edward had gone another root that I did not know. When we got home I saw that the Cullen's were there for dinner Edward was there and So was Alice and Emmett. They were both bouncing up and down on there chairs. I walked past them and walked into my room and took a shower and then got dressed and walked down stairs. "hey every body" I said and sat down next to Seth.

"hey Bella" I smiled and turned back to my dinner. The rest of dinner went well and I ate a little more than Emmett and I on my bed and then saw a balcony and I walked out and saw Edward on one the same distance from mine which was very close. "Cullen"

"Ugly"

"Oh you did not just say that pig head"

"Oh yes I did" he said there was a tree about 30cm away from me so I swung and caught it and swung to Edwards Balcony and bent down to his face and said "look dummy don't get on my bad side or you will have a price to pay got that" I said and straighten to look at his face.

"Fine I will pay the price because I am not giving up" he said with a laugh. I stood up and jumped on to the branch. But not before my leg got him in the face "Oh sorry Eddie"

"My names not Eddie"

"Sorry Edmund" I smiled and walked away. I climbed up the tree even further and the I had and idea. "Eddie I am stuck can you come help me"

"Yes Bells"

"Hurry Eddie it's cold" he climbed up the tree and I started laughing and then there was a loud laugh and I saw me. "AH"

"Bella what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"OK calm and grab my hand"

"Ok just please get me down" he looked at me and I looked into his eyes and then fell backwards out of the tree and into the pool. "Bella" Edward screamed and jumped in after me. He got a safe hold on me and pulled me out of the water. Edward save me."

"Bella what is wrong"

"The work camps" he looked at me and then looked at me. I had not told them. Bella you can't tell him. Oh yes I can. "Edward if I tell you how I became what I am do you promise not to tell anyone"

"Promise"

"It all started when I was fifteen my mother was in hospital. One day I went to visit her there and on my way I met a lady. She was pale white, her skin looked like it had diamonds on it and I went up and spoke to her told me that she could help my mother. So I made a deal with her and she told me. Sh told me that she was a demon and that I had just made a deal with the devil and that on my seventeenth birthday I would have to die. Well I was seventeen three years ago. I am immortal and I will never age and I can never be killed because I..I can see the future and I can control the elements. Please don't judge me by this I am only like this because of the demon. I live my life as normal as I can."

"Bella you are my friend and I would never do that who else knows"

"know one but you"

"well I will take it to the grave"

"fine I will tell the rest when I am ready"

"that is Ok and Bella when you were in the tree what did you see"

"Me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

tryouts

Bella's POV

OK they did not know I was going for try outs but I had told my dad and he had spoke to the teacher about and not to tell. I was going for try outs and I was going to dress up as a boy for it. I was going to need Alice and Rose's help. I had phoned Alice and asked her if it was ok if Rose and her could come over to tell them my awesome plan for the boys.

About ten minuets Alice was there and so was Rose "guys I need your help big time"

"Bella what is it"

"I need you to turn me into a boy I am going to trick the boys and go for baseball try outs. Can yous help?"

"Yes" the were laughing at my plan and then they stopped "We are not aloud to tell are we"

"no sorry"

"No that makes it more fun"

"the try outs are tomorrow so I need a wig and cloths" they grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to there car and to the mall. We were there for maybe four hours. Then I saw a shop that looked cool I walked in and fell in love with a guitar. I ran to it. This was like the one I had at home. I picked it up and took one of the songs off the top of my head and then played it. I was playing the start of the song when I saw a little girl watching me I looked again a I sang my first song that I had ever written.

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
(Innocence by Avril Lavinge)  
This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by " when I had finished I saw the girl looking at me again and then Alice and Rose were looking at me with tears in there eyes. "What?"

"OMG you are so singing in the school talent" Alice said

"NO way I am not going"

"well you are I will drag you but the hair"

"fine, when is it"

"Tomorrow night"

"OK I will have a song done by lunch tomorrow"

"oh goody"

"Lets go home"

"Weight I wanna buy the guitar" Alice nodded and I screamed and ran to the cash register and paid for my new guitar I also bought a hard case for my guitar. I said thank you to the sever and then left the shop. "Alice you and Emmett need to keep Edward away from me to night and to morrow ok"

"OK" she said with a smile.

When we got home I was attacked by Tina. I got up and found her lead and got changed Into a tracksuit and then went on a run with Tina.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Talent and lots of it

Bella's POV

I had woken up at 5 o'clock this morning because I had to do a lot today. I had to write a song, take Tina walk and meet up with my friends but the hardest thing was keeping Edward away. By the time half eight came I was ready for school. But I had not finished the song but it was nearly done. I went to first class. English. I looked over and saw Emmett. "Hey Em whats up?"

"Niffin much u"

"Na same as you. Are your try outs today"

"yes I am so going for base ball"

"Hope you get in"

"Oh I will just you weight and see"

"OK calm Emmett I think you'll get in. and if you do I will hold a party tonight at my house."

"AWESOME" Emmett screamed

"Emmett"i hissed

"Miss swan Mr Cullen do you have some thing to share with the class"

"Well Sir yes I do, our friend Bella here is holding a party for me if I get into the Baseball team"

"Aw thats sweet stop talking and pay attention"

"Sorry sir" we said at the same time and then did quite giggles

After class it was music I set off and went into the class and went to the teacher and said "Ms would it be ok if I worked on my new song for the talent show tonight"

"Yes I think that would be ok. Just remember your flute lesson today with Mrs Cullen"

"Yes ms thank you."

"Now please go start"

"Yes" I went and sat down at my desk next to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Edward. I sat for the next two periods writing this song and by the end of Maths with Mrs Sims the bell rang for Lunch and I ran the lyrics through my head and then I finished my song. I sat down at the table across from Jasper. "Hey Jazz ma main man I need you help"

"Hey Bells ma main lass what you need"

"Well see Jazz Alice is going to try and make me do singing tonight at the talent show I am going to do it but Alice will wanna dress me and I already have an outfit"

"Ah I see your problem I will do it if I can get skate boarding lessons from you"

"Deal I will see you at five tomorrow bring the family with you and they can watch or do something else"

"Deal" he said with a smile and I ran off to my car to get my boy outfit for tryouts. This is going to be fun.

At the end of the day Alice and Rose met me at the toilets and I was transformed into a boy. I walked out to the field and took out my bat a ball and flung it up and hit it so hard that the fence that was there was knocked down. I stood there and then turned to see the whole team staring at me. "Oops sorry"

"Men get lined up" I ran up to the coach and told him about the plan. He burst out laughing and then I ran back to the lines. "OK you are going to be trying out for this years base ball team and I want to see a good team by the end of the try outs got it"

"Got it" the whole team shouted. I laughed.

"Emmett up first" Emmett ran up and then coach flung the ball and Emmett hit it so had it was out. "Wheres my party Bella"

"Emmett get over at the side" coach yelled

"Edward your up" I looked up and saw that Edward was there. He hit the ball with so much focus that it was out the park. "Jasper" he also hit the ball like Emmett and Edward. I was so much better than them all put together. By the time the rest of the people were done it was me. "boy your up" coach said with a wink which I returned. I picked up my bat and he flung it for the last time and when I hit it when it landed it left a hole in the ground. "Wow That guys is good"

"Now Emmett I don't like being called a guy" I said taking off my wig. The whole team's jaws were open. Alice, Rose and I were on the ground laughing. "Bella you were better than all of them put together" Alice said

"I know yous are all whipped" Rose said

"Well Bella I am making you captain along with Edward"

"What" Edward and I said together. "But coach she is a girl"

"Sorry Edward did you just make a full of a girl."

"Em no"

"Coach I will take it just to prove to him I can do it better that a boy" I said with a smile and walked of the pitch see you at the "Talent show I am singing so come see that"

"Great"Emmett and Jasper said along with Mike, Taylor ,Ben, Seth and the rest of the team. "PARTY" Emmett shouted at me. "Fine Emmett I will get it for a week on Saturday"

"Yes" I smiled and ran to my car and off home to tell the good news before tonight and my song.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cut's

Bella's POV

I had just got home and there was a knock at the door. I slid down the stairs and opened it I saw my mother. "Mom what are you doing here"

"I am sorry Bella I should never have done that"

"Mom done what you are scaring me please stop"

"Bella what is"

"Oh no Bella go get your stuff and go you know where"

"Ok" I ran up the stairs and grabbed my Guitar and stuff I needed for tonight and tomorrow. "Dad stay safe"

"Ok Bells"i ran out the house and to the Cullen's. I knocked the door and Alice came. "Alice can I see Edward and talk to you dad"

"Yes are you ok"

"I will tell you later" Alice lead me up to Carlisle Office. "Sorry Carlisle but is it ok if I talk to you just now"

"Yes Bella sit down please"

"Thank you. Can Edward come in to he is the only other one who knows"

"Yes if that makes you ok" he got up and went to the door and shouted Edward. Eh came running in and saw me "Bella what happened"

"Please sit down and I will tell you"

"ok" He sat down. I looked back at Carlisle. "Last night me and Edward were having a fight and then I saw something I got really scared and Edward saw it and I jumped in my pool and Edward followed. Well I had to tell him why i did Jumped so that is how he knows that I am not Human"

"What do you mean you are not Human"

"Well in 2005 I was turning 18 But the night before my birthday I got home from school and my mum attacked me with a knife. I was cut along the neck and both my arms."i showed them my scars "So I have been 18 for three it is four this year. But I will stop when I find true love in the most unexpected place"

"so all we have to do is find your true love"

"Yes but I need to ask some thing"

"Go ahead"

"Can I stay here tonight because my mother just turned up to kill me"

"Yes you can we don't want you dead well I don't"Edward said

"Carlisle is that ok"

"Yes but you will have to share with Edward"

"Fine is it ok if we don't tell them just now"

"Yes would you like to get ready for tonight"

"Yes thank you" I walked out the room and Edward followed me "Bella why did you not tell me you had to find your true love for this to stop"

"Because I am not wanting to go looking for him"

"OK I will drive you to the school I really don't want you to die"

"Thanks Edward"

"You are welcome" I smiled and went to the bathroom. I turned and saw her. My Mother. "Edward" I screamed. He came running through the door and saw her. Alice and Emmett were there. Was on then floor crying. "I am sorry Bella I really don't want to do this" my mother took out a knife and cut my arm. I screamed and Carlisle picked up my mother and locked her in a room. Edward picked me up and I buried my head in his chest. "Don't leave me please" I wisped

"No I won't"

"Thank you." I said and looked at Alice who was crying and Emmett who looked like he was going to kill. "Sorry I will tell you later and Alice I need to get ready and I have my stuff with me and I need to talk to Jazz ma main man"

"Bella ma main lass whats up"

"Nuffin much need to speck to about tonight"

"K Banana" I started laughing at Jazz. I smiled and jumped out of Edwards Arms. I was smiling as I turned to Jazz I saw Alice and said "Go to Edwards Room and look in my bag and see if there is a Knife in there please and look at my outfit for tonight"

"Ok can I take Emmett"

"Yes" I turned and told jazz that it was ok that Alice could dress. When I said this he laughed "Banana there is going to be toucher tonight"

"i know jumper"

"Kool I am a jumper" I laughed and me Edward and jazz walked back to Edwards room to see Renee hovering over Alice and Emmett. I ran and jumped on her back and the knife went through her tummy. I screamed and rolled over my mothers dead body. I was picked up by Emmett and Edward. I was kicking and screaming. I am a monster. "i killed here my mother"Emmett lifted me into a hug. Ipulled away and ran for my guitar and ran to school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I miss you

Bella's POV

I ran into the school and went straight to the stage and asked if I could go first to sing. They said yes and then the lights went down and I stepped on stage with my guitar and started to sing

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

(I miss you)" I whispers the last Few words and ran off the front of the stage and I out side I heard Alice screaming my name and crying Edward was Running after me I turned to him and did something . I don't know what but when he saw my face he stopped and tears ran down his face. "Don't look for me please"

"Bella no please I need you please"

"No sorry I need to leave I think I need to find my true love"

"Bella can you not let me come with you and help"

"No I need to do this alone. Tell Charlie I love him"

"Yes Bella I love you"

"I love you to Edward you are my best Friend" He cried even harder

"I am sorry all of yous I will be back in a week and then I am going to Florida"

"Bella no please"

"Edward I am sorry I killed and the police are coming for me"

"No Bella please I really love you" I turned and walked into my car. I drove to The Cullen's house and posted a letter to Carlisle and one to Edward. Then I left and I cried all the way to Rome and then I slept.

**(A/N)**

**hey just to say that I am working on the next chapter and the song in this chapter was called 'I miss you' by Hannah Montana.**

**Big Fan **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rome

Bella's POV

I got out the car and into the street's lined with lots of shoppers. I love Rome but I was going to see my true father Aro. "hello Jane is my father there"

"Yes Bella I will get him."

"Thank you" She walked off to Aro's office. Aro came out and hugged me. "Bella my daughter how may I help you"

"Father I am going to find my true love but I need help so can I take two of the girls. Please daddy"

"Yes Bella but if you get married I am coming to it"

"Yes Father." I walked out the office and summoned hide and Jane. "Girls will you please help me"

"yes are finding a special man" Jane

"Yep" I said popping the 'P'

"Were so helping"

"Thank you we are leaving in one hour ok"

"Ok where are we going first"

"America" It took Hide half an hour to get ready. "Hide hurry up please"

"Ok ok Bella don't get you knickers in a twist." We burst out laughing and then went down to my car and put the stuff in. We left at six in the morning

"Bella where are you"

"Dad I am in America but I will not becoming home for a while I will surprise you I need to go bye dad love you"

"Love you Bell's" I hung up and put the phone away. It was six at night now and I saw a bar and stopped the car and dragged the girl out. The bar had a karaoke night tonight. "Girls get your singing voices ready"

"Ok" they said excited. We walked in and singed up for singing. Our name were called at 1 in the morning to sing. I got up and then sat on the stool in front of the mike. "Hey every one I am here tonight to sing song that sums up me. Hope you enjoy"

(the climb By Miley Cyrus)

"I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreaming, but

There's a voice inside of my head, tellin'

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm takin'

Every move I make

Feels lost in no direction,

My faith is shakin'

But I gotta keep tryin'

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's a climb

The struggles I'm facing

The changes I'm taking

Sometimes they knock me down, but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know where, but

These are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most

I've just gotta keep goin', and

I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, but

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's a climb

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's a climb

Keep on movin'

Keep climbin'

Keep faith baby

It's all about, it's all about

The climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah

"Thank you" then I saw Alice and Rose Walk in. Oh no they can't see me. "Hide me please" they did as they were told "Miss Swan please will you do another song just one more"

"Fine" I walked back on stage and said "Hey again hope you liked that song. This one I am going to add a little hip hop Into it. Now lets go it is called the hoedown throwdown"

(Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus)

"Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

Try it with me, Here we go.

Boom-Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

Thats right

Boom de clap de clap

Boom-Boom Clap

Boom de clap de clap

1-2-3 Everybody come on off ya seats,

I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,

thats gonna make you move your feet.

I'll give the barbecue,

Show and tell ya how to move,

If your 5 or 82,

This is somethin you can do.

Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it

Country-five it, Hip-Hop it.

Put ya hawk in the sky,

and move side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-Zag, cross the floor

Shuffle in Diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One foot in, 180 twist.

Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide

Lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown)

[Repeat 3 times]

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

We get to 4, 5, 6

And your feelin busted,

But its not time to quit,

Practice makes you perfect.

Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it

Country-five it, Hip-Hop it.

Put ya hawk in the sky,

and move it side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-Zag, cross the floor

Shuffle in Diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One foot in, 180 twist.

Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide

Lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown)

[Repeat 3 times]

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Boom de clap de clap,

Boom-Boom Clap.

Come on, Here we go.

Boom-Boom clap,

Boom de clap de clap.

Boom-Boom clap,

Boom de clap.

Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it

Country-five it, Hip-Hop it.

Put ya hawk in the sky,

and move it side-to-side.

Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Zig-Zag, cross the floor

Shuffle in Diagonal,

When the drum hits, hands on your hips.

One foot in, 180 twist.

Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide

Lean in left, clap 3 times

Shake it out, head to toe

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown)

[Repeat 3 times]

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Do the Hoedown (throwdown)

[Repeat 3 times]

Throw it all together, thats how we roll.

Boom dap clap, Ba-Boom dap clapclapclap

Boom bap clap, Ba-Boom da clapclapclap

Boom da clap, Boom de clap de clap

Throw it all together, thats how we roll."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oh No

Bella's POV

After the song was done I looked up to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue and Leah. Oh no they were all looking at me. All starring like I was a Muppet. "Thank you Bella would you like a job here"

"No way" I went to walk out the door when I saw Jane and Hide talking to my family. I walked out side to my car to see some one standing on it. "get the hell off my car" I said I looked up to see it was Edward.

"Why Bella? why did you leave?"

"I need to find him"

"I need to find her"

"Sorry"

"I am like you my real mother and Father put that fate on me to"

"Edward how long have you been like this"

"ten years" wow thats a long time. "the reason I am a player at school is because I want to find her

"well I am sorry for you but..." he grabbed me and swung me round and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back and felt a small spark I saw my life go past me in a flash. I broke the kiss and jumped back and he smiled at me. I screamed and ran in to the bar and grabbed Hide and Jane. We ran for about half a mile and then stopped. "Bella what is wrong I like you family they are so cool"

"Jane not now I think I have him but I don't want him he just wants to be with the girl that he want me to be and I can't do that not in this way" I was crying. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes I stood up from the spot I had been sitting and then he came out in fount of me. My enemy James Holocaust. "Hello Bella I heard off a little bird that you were looking for your true love how cute."

"Hello James why are you here"

"Well ain't is obvious I am here to kill you and there is no one here to save you"

"Oh really" Jane and Hide stepped out from the shadows. I forgot they were there. "Jane get back you are not strong enough to fight"

"Bella there is one thing I can do it is fight and you can sing and you have special powers so use them"

Oh yeah I can control the elements. Lets party. I jumped In the air and then it all started.

James was in the air at the same time as me and we collided. I was floating and he pulled me by the hair and then I saw a glitter in the trees and then Aro was there "Bella" he shouted and Jane and Hide were crying by his side. I punched James he fainted I lifted him and then he was taken by Alex Jane's twin brother.

Then Jame's wife Victoria was there with another man and I saw flash and I was out!

**Sorry it was short but I am getting help.**

**Love The I.S coven **


	10. Authors Note

Authors note

Sorry I have not up dated in a while I wont be for awhile I have writers block

I am working on a book at the moment with a friend of mine out side school so I will nolt be writing for a while

really sorry :(


End file.
